Manga World 1 Story 1: First Surprise
by bangorkritzhisa
Summary: The story is about 2 girls, Dena and Shira and their adventures around the Manga World. The Manga World contains different titles of all the manga's that exist in our world. Their lifes changed after they met Doraemon in the REAL world.
1. Ch 1: Dena and Shira

"Hohoho!"

"Huhuhu!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Hmmm…"

"WHAT?"

Voices of girls were coming out from the back of a white door –located at the corner of a living room- which had a logo, _'Do Not Disturb!_'.

Inside the room were 2 girls who lied messily on a bed that had beautiful flowery patterns. Each of them had a book on their hands.

One, had a long dark uncombed wavy hair with length that nearly reached her waist. She left her hair untied. The other had a brown and reddish curly hair that reached to her shoulders, and 'decorated' with different types of purple pins in order to prevent her fringe coming down to her face, so that she could read her book comfortably.

They stare and read their own books seriously. Sometimes in the middle of reading, they scratched their heads, they smile, and they giggled, and even laughed out loud. They were totally attached to the plots of their books that they ignored everything else.

But, what kind of book were they reading?

Let's try guessing.

Is there any recipes books that can make the readers change their emotions slightly, from sad to happy, very quickly?

I don't think so.

Or maybe a school textbook that instead of making the person learning something out of it, the person that is reading is laughing hysterically.

That is of course very rare...

Maybe a phone book? No! A Dictionary! Please…! A Holy Bible?

Absolutely wrong!

They were reading a type of book with pictures, panels, and dialogue balloons. They are reading a comic book. Specifically, a Japanese comic book or _Manga_.

On the left side of the bed, lied a pile of comic books. The comic books were also covering the floor, messily.

"Hey Dena! Why don't we try and join a fast reading manga contest? We will definitely win!" said the girl with the wavy hair to the curly girl.

"Of course Shira! And guess what! I found another cute guy!" said the curly girl excitedly,

"A real life cute guy or…?" Shira, the wavy haired girl, asked.

"He's here! In the manga called **Kocchi Muite Miiko,** by **Ono Eriko!** He's name is Tappei! And… Wow!" Dena, the curly girl, cried with blush on her cheeks.

"Let me see!" Shira said curiously, as she took the manga from Dena's hands.

"Eww! No! Look at the people here, they are all chibis! Are you fond of little kids?" Shira cried, after a quick glance of the manga.

"You have to read it many times. First time I saw him, my comments were the same with yours, but after several times reading it, you will looove him! I swear! Read it!" Dena said excitedly.

Shira looked at Dena for a while, sighed and decided to follow her best friend's 'instructions'.

While they were reading again, let us discuss about their craziness.

Reading a comic book is a normal thing. Very normal. But not for these two young ladies. Now, they already reached the age of 15, a preteen age, where they actually should have left the comic world a little bit, and start reading some serious novels.

(The weirdness above is nothing, compared to the one that we are going to discuss next.)

Actually, Shira is a 15 year old sweet girl that likes sport, Chinese martial arts, and other form of arts. She definitely had already stopped reading her comics after Grade 6. She started reading novels like Harry Potter, novels written by Jacqueline Wilson and many more. When watching television, Shira always choose MTV, HBO or Animal Planet, and sometimes Disney Channels just to watch some of the teen shows like That's So Raven. From all of this, we can see that Shira is walking a normal teenage girl path, smoothly.

Everything changed by the time Shira started to resume her contact with her genius best friend, Dena

Dena loved her childhood period like she loved her school textbooks. She choose to watch Nickelodeon for cartoon shows like Spongebob Square Pants or Rugrats, she also choose Cartoon Network and Disney Channel, worst Playhouse Disney (a show designed for kindergarten audience)! But, Dena's best channel is AnimaX. AnimaX channel is a channel for Japanese animations or _Anime_ that is adapted from some Japanese manga's. Dena also cannot erase her love to the comic books.

Every time Shira communicate with Dena on the phone, Dena would always talk about what she just saw in the AnimaX program and her newest comic books. Shira started to pay attention to Dena's hobbies.

Dena's mother went to India for 4 years because of her work and she decided to put Dena to Shira's family's care. Where a year ago, Shira's father has to do some business in USA that made Shira's mother and sisters to move along too. Shira decided to stay to finish her High school first. Both Shira and Dena had just graduated from Junior High School.

Shira decided to live in a small rented house together with Dena, under the supervision of Shira's family's nanny that sometimes checked for once in a week. At the time, Dena poisoned Shira's mind with manga and anime.

Until one day, after a long and hard day at school, Shira landed her tired self to the living room couch and turned on the TV. She flicked to the AnimaX channel and watched the channel just out of curiousity. Unexpectedly, she could stand it for 2 hours in front of the TV without changing into other channels. Dena had _jinxed_ her!

Starting that day, they started saving their money to buy manga together. They hunted for the newest Anime Series VCD. They became an official buyer for anime magazines, and sold glasses of orange juice to add their savings so that they could buy more manga and anime. They made a very silly club called **Comic Freaks** who didn't even have any members except themselves, and they already had more than 200 comics. They owned it together.

They were very attracted to the male hero's in their favorite manga's. They praised those hero's and stated that they couldn't ever find a guy in the real life as great as their fictional hero's. From their manga collections, they made a special glass cupboard to put their favorite manga.

There was only one manga inside the cupboard:

**Cardcaptor Sakura** by **CLAMP.**

In a short time, the number of the special manga will increase, and perhaps it already had, after what Dena mentioned about **Kocchi Muite Miiko!**.


	2. Ch 2: Paranoia

"Wow..."

Shira closed the manga and slowly landed her back on the bed with an amazed expression on her face.

"You are soo right Dena. He is really cute!" she said, with a smile, praising her new hero.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it but Tappei is very charismatic and cool! That's what made him look cute!" Dena said with a wide smile.

"Then… let's make up the room now because the manga is all over the room. It's too messy, I feel dizzy just by looking at it." Shira said as she rose from the bed.

Shira started collecting the comics that were on the floor and put it on the comic cupboard.

"Aakh… I hate it when it comes to cleaning up!" Dena said, lazily.

In the middle of cleaning up, something came to Shira's mind.

"Ne.. Dena, what do you think will happen if we keep on being like this… don't you think that we will be idiots?" Shira asked as she put Cardcaptor Sakura manga back to the special glass cupboard. She was ready to put "Kocchi Muite Miiko!" into that cupboard.

"What do you mean by, keep on being like this?" Dena asked, not really paying attention to Shira's question because she was busy collecting the comics and arranged it into piles.

"Well… keep on reading comics all the time, buying comics all the time…watching AnimaX all the times… praising and loving the guys in the comics all the time…well you know…" Shira said.

"I think, it's not a problem. I've never had a problem with my school report by doing this. I still can manage my timetable. Your report was okay to, right?" Dena responded

"I mean… not that kind of idiots…but… idiots to the real life, to the real world., reality. Don't you think we have been daydreaming too much? I mean, sometimes we can be a bit too much out of reality…" Shira said.

"Can you give me an example…?" Dena asked, finally, turned her head to Shira and paying attention to her best friend, seriously.

"Well…umm…about guys? We should know and we should just accept the fact that guys that live in reality won't be as perfect as the ones in our manga…" Shira said, nervously and not really sure that she gave out the right example.

Dena went to silence and then she breathed air in, deeply.

"Yaa…as long as we can control it, everything will be fine, I think. Well, we are smart girls. Come on cheer up!" Dena said, making Shira feel relieved.

"Thanks, Den…" Shira said with a tricky smile. She continued cleaning up.

When it comes to cleaning up, both Shira and Dena are a bit lazy sometimes, but if it had something to do with manga, they would change 180 degrees, completely! They became dedicated to cleaning up.

After they finished, they planned to go out side to get the pizza that they buy earlier. They planned to go to the TV room to watch Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie, the VCD that they just bought yesterday.

"Click."

Dena switched the lights off and closed the door. The room that was once noisy with Dena and Shira's voices were now very quite. The only voice that can be heard was the noise from the cow-shaped clock ticking, hanging on the floor and the noise that came out from the AC that supposed to be switched off earlier.

The lights were off and now the room was dark.

Wait.

Suddenly, there was a tiny yellow light that shines on the deepest part of the cupboard that was already filled with comics.

The light became bigger, bigger, and bigger and finally it made the whole room shake badly.

"BOOOOOM!"

It was a quite loud explosion and in the same time, the comics that were placed in front of the yellow light that just came in, were pushed forward out of the cupboard and it fell into the floor. The room was back to mess.

The light was now gone and the room became dark again

What happened?

"Oouuch… my head hurts…"

Who was that?

"W-where am I?..."

"BAH! I don't really like the ending!" Shira snapped as she ejects the Cardcaptor Sakura first movie VCD, out of her DVD player.

"I know! Touya and Li barely even show up in the movie! You know, the HOT ones!" Dena said and then she bites the last piece of her pizza.

Shira put the VCD back to the VCD case and then dropped it on the couch. Dena rose from the couch and ate the last remaining pizzas toppings on the plates. After they finished cleaning the coffee desk and the couch, they lazily walked back to the previous room.

"PHEEW!" Shira shouted as she banged the door open. The door opened until crushed the wall, really hard.

"OOUUCCHHH!" cried an unknown voice.

Shira and Dena were freaked out.

"Who-Who's there?" Shira asked with a shivering voice.

They were scared and plus the room was very dark.

_S i l e n c e……._

There was nobody. The room had turn back to its condition before. Very quite with a little of AC noise and the cow clock's ticking.

"I-I'm scared…" Shira whispered.

"Shi-Shira… turn on the lights! Now!" Dena hissed, also scared.

Shira looked at the floor and could barely see anything because of the darkness, but she could see that the comic books that she and Dena had arranged earlier had gone messy again, all over the floor. With her shivering hands, Shira searched the light switch and carefully turned on the lights. Shira's right hand held Dena's hand tightly. Both of their hands were soaked with sweat.

When the lights were finally on, they didn't open their eyes directly. Instead of that, they opened it very slowly.

There was nothing. But still, it didn't explain about the comic books on the floor.

"Ha-hahaha…we are so…stupid…" Shira said, trying to make everything sounded okay.

"Ma-Maybe it was just our feelings…right?" Dena added with a very forced smile to hide her fear.

"Le-Let's go further inside…" Shira said nervously.

They went inside the room, still holding each other hands with a stupidly scared face. Nothing happened.

Slowly, Shira closed the door back.

"It's ok now Den… there's no-" Shira stopped after she looked at Dena's face. Dena's face had gone pale and she was freezing like a statue.

"Dena? Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Shira hissed as she shaked Dena's shoulders, but Dena stayed in the same expression. Instead of saying something, Dena pointed her finger to the wall behind the door. The wall that cracked really badly because of Shira's habit of banging the door. Currently, Shira was standing in front of that cracked wall. Confused, Shira decided to turn her head facing to the cracked wall, following Dena's 'instruction', and she saw something that really shocked her.

There was a thingy that looked like a fat and round blue cat, standing flatly on the cracked wall because of the door's bang.

"O-ooouuch… _itai_…" it said with a language that Dena and Shira don't understand.

Now, Shira was standing with an expression, exactly the same with Dena's.

After a while.,

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They screamed together.


	3. Ch 3: Doraemon and Manga World

III

Doraemon & Manga World

"_Do-Doraemon_?" Dena hissed.

"Are you sure…?" Shira wondered.

The situation had somehow nearly returned to normal. Dena and Shira sat on the mat, covered with a carpet with stars patterns on it. They both sat facing the creature that turned out to be none other than the famous Doraemon.

"Watashiwa namaewa..." said the creature.

"He's speaking in Japanese… I don't get it…" Dena whispered to Shira.

"Like I do?" Shira added.

Suddenly, Doraemon stopped speaking and just like in the famous Doraemon manga, he picked something out of his magical pocket. He took out a big box of cookies.

"Hey! Shira! Isn't that the Language Cookies?" whispered Dena.

"Perhaps he's gonna eat our country's language cookie, so that he could communicate with us!" whispered Shira excitedly.

But, suddenly Doraemon was already in front of both of their eyes. Before they could shout because of shock, Doraemon inserted a cookie to each of their opened mouths.

Shira and Dena swallowed the cookie – because of their reflex and habit of eating 'everything'- and…

"Can you understand me now?" Doraemon asked.

They do.

"You just spoke in our language, right? Dena asked.

"No. I just inserted a Japanese language cookies into your mouths."

Dena and Shira stared at each other.

"So know…we are speaking Japanese…?" Shira asked Dena.

Suddenly, Dena pinched Shira's right cheek violently.

"OOUCH! What the hell?" Shira cried, annoyed.

Doraemon stared at both of them, confused.

"It hurts? Then this is not a dream…" Dena said.

"We really do meet Doraemon…" Shira added.

"Hello? I'm sorry to bother and shocked you guys…me and Nobita were fighting over an item from my pocket. I was about to throw that useless item, which was a World Pistol away, but I accidently pressed the trigger and now I'm stranded in this world." Doraemon explained as he showed the pistol that allowed him to be in this world. It looked just like an ordinary gun.

"Hey… Doraemon, would you like to drink something?" Dena asked.

"Well, I gotta go right now, and I can. I just need to press the trigger again and –"

"Please, just for a while, we will give you anything!" Shira cried.

'This is not normal! This kind of stuff, meeting Doraemon is not something that's gonna happen everytime. In fact, this kind of thing isn't suppose to happen!' Dena wondered.

'We are going to make this rare moment, last LONGER! Hello? I can speak Japanese without having to learn the language! Isn't that cool?' Shira wondered.

"Okay then." Doraemon said, "But, do you have stuff like Dorayaki? Sushi? Hahahahaha, boy I'm really hungry!" said Doraemon excitedly with his usual unique voice.

"Right away!" Dena cried, as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen, preparing Doraemon's tea.

"Dora? This is not a dream. We meeting you. I mean… manga… is not suppose to be…real…?" Shira said.

"Who said manga is not real. It is made by someone, well, for people who do not believe it, it is fictional." Doraemon said.

"What does it mean?" Shira asked, confused.

"Well, you will get used to this. In manga, there are life, conflicts, well, pretty much the same with your world. I'm not very careful in handling items from my pockets. This is not the first time, I'm stranded in another world. Just wondering, you've got sooo many collections of manga!" Doraemon said.

"Well, these are me and Dena's!" said Shira happily. She was always happy when she talked about manga and anime.

"But…I just realized that you put the Doraemon manga at the deepest part in the cupboard. You barely read it, don't you?" Doraemon said, disappointed.

"N-No, no, no! I aaalways read it! That's why I put it there, so that it's safe and clean!" Shira said nervously, lying.

"Really?" Doraemon said, satisfied.

"It's really freaky! It's a miracle! A real cartoon character is actually standing right in front of me, right now!" she cried happily.

"Heehee…" Doraemon giggled with a blush.

"Oh yes! Do you want us to show you the rest of the place?" Shira asked, favourably.

"Oh…but Nobita is waiting for me.." Doraemon said.

"Oh come on, just for a while! I'll wrap lots of Dorayaki for you to bring back home." Shira said sweetly. _Sweetly_.

"Ok fine! Let's go!" Doraemon cried cheerfully.

They went outside the room and went around the house.

Today is the freakiest day yet unforgettable for Dena and Shira. After a long time playing and chatting together, Dora decided to go home.

"Aww, Dora! It's fun hanging out together! Please don't go home yet!" cried Shira and Dena together.

Doraemon felt happy and warm, hanging out with them.

"I promise I'll come again, maybe tomorrow!" Doraemon said with a happy smile.

"Yaay!" shrieked Dena and Shira happily.

"…One more thing… You guys have been really nice to me and gave me lots of… Dorayaki…so tonight at 12 am, both of you, say your wishes out loud, and I'll try my best to grant them. The answer will come 5 minutes after that. Ok?" Doraemon said.

He took out the gun that he showed before and shoot it. A beam of light came out from Doraemon's gun along with the shooting noise.

Doraemon had disappeared

And Shira and Dena… were really… LUCKY!


	4. Ch 4: Wish

IV

Wish

Dena cuddled inside the blanket. Dena saw the cow clock from the corner of her eye, and it was already 11.30 pm.

"Come on Dena… what should we do… it's going to be 12 soon!" Shira hissed with anxiety.

"I don't know!" Dena snapped.

"What about… if we wish for… people to start registering as new members in our Comic Freaks club?" Shira asked excitedly.

"No way! That's too shallow! Try come up something more important!" Dena rejected.

"How about… wishing for us to eat unlimited portion of rice and ramen for forever without making ourselves fat?" Shira asked again. What a dumb, dumb suggestion.

"Geez! Shira, please!" Dena rejected the second time.

"If we wish for us to get 100 in every each of our exams? Oh! To eliminate exams in the entire universe sounds so much better! Especially maths!"

"Shira…."

"Ask for a guardian angel?"

"Shiraa…"

"What if we wish for us not too grow hair in our armpits forever. So we don't have to be worrying about shaving!" Shira cried again.

"Shiraaaaa….!"

"I know the best one! Wish for us to go to heaven!"

"SHIRAAAAAAAA! God! Think before you speak! I have a better idea, and it is to tell you to shut your mouth just for five minutes, and if you do have some 'interesting' ideas, keep it to yourself first, so that _I _can think without having to worry about listening to your brilliant ideas with your brilliant voice!" Dena cried.

"Uh-oh…Dena is being sarcastic… it means, she's being serious.."

They started thinking again, while the clock kept on ticking, and it was already 11.45 PM.

"Oh! I know! How about if we wish for us to go to the world of manga?" Dena suddenly cried.

"That's true…." Shira wondered, interested.

"Aren't you bored of the reality world. It will be really fun if we can start some sort of adventure in a certain manga!" Dena shrieked with happiness.

"You mean… we're like going to write a manga or what….?" Shira asked dumbly, caused by her slow reaction attitude.

"No silly! We will wish for us to be able to go _inside_ a manga!" Dena hissed.

Shira's respond was scratching her head and paused for a while.

"Oh I get it! Yay! That's gonna be so much fun!" Shira finally reacted

"Finally…" Dena whispered to herself.

The girls waited, and when the time was 12 PM, both of them cried,

"We wish for us to go inside the world of manga!"

There was a beam of light coming from the same place where Doraemon was before. The bookshelves.

The light blinded their sight until it faded slowly.

Lying there - in the spotwhere the light sparked before- was a gun. Two guns. Similar to Doraemon's.

The girls, got up from their bed and walked hastily to the bookshelve. Each of them grabbed one gun.

"I think this is how it works."

Dena lifted her gun, followed by Shira (copying her bestfriend's move because she is not sure what to do.), and she shot a bullet.

"BANG!"

Along with the gunshot voice, came out a beam of light and a puff of smoke.

Dena and Shira had vanished from their spot.


End file.
